The inventive concept relates to a method of fabricating a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a method of generating plasma and a method of fabricating a semiconductor device using the generated plasma.
In general, to fabricate semiconductor devices, a series of processes, such as a deposition process, an etching process, and a cleaning process, may be performed. These processes may be performed using a deposition or etching apparatus including a process chamber. For example, an etching process may be performed in an etching apparatus including the corresponding process chamber. A layer to be etched during the etching process should have a high etch rate, while a layer that does not need to be etched should have a low etch rate. Also, damage to layers should be minimized during the etching process. In consideration of the above-described points, a direct plasma technique, such as a capacitive coupled plasma (CCP) technique or an inductive coupled plasma (ICP) technique, has been adopted, and there have been attempts at improving selectivity using the direct plasma technique. Here, the direct plasma technique may refer to a technique of directly generating plasma in a process chamber serving as a wafer processing space, and direct plasma may refer to plasma generated using the direct plasma technique. However, when direct plasma is used, there is a limit to improving selectivity, and layers that do not need to be etched may be damaged.